


Disaster (Billy Hargrove x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N defends her boyfriend, Billy from his abusive father.





	Disaster (Billy Hargrove x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; abusive father, vulgar words, mention of sex

‘I’m sorry, I can’t see you tonight.’ Billy sounded disappointed through the phone. The tone immediately gave me a hint on what this was about.

‘It’s your dad isn’t it?’

He sighed, 'Baby, I’ll talk you to tomorrow. See you at school.’

It’s been over seven months since Billy and I dated. Those months have been long enough for me to understand the struggles he faced with his father. Even though I knew that he was basically Billy’s only family, that was no excuse to abuse your child.

When Billy hung up the phone on me, I was ready. It didn’t matter what his father might possibly do to me; There was no way he was going to get away with this.

Quickly getting into my car with just my phone and my wallet, I thought of the scenario of what might happen as I drove to my boyfriend’s house. Although a part of me knew it was terrifying I had to do this.

Before I even knocked on the door, Billy knew I was at the driveway. He came rushing out from his house, 'You can’t be here, Y/N. Leave.’

'Billy, I just want to talk to your dad.’

'No. That’s a bad idea.’ He grabbed onto my arm as he pulled me away from his house. 'Please, you have to go.’

'Hey!’ A man came out from Billy’s house shouting as he approached us. 'You must be his girlfriend he won’t shut up about.’

Billy ignored him, still pulling me as we get closer to my car.

'No manners?’ His father chuckled.

I jerked my arm away from Billy, then turned around. 'Sorry, sir. My name is Y/N.’

'What are you doing here at my property?’

'Just wanted to say hello to my boyfriend’s father, that’s all.’

'Ah. You sure that’s the only reason you came here for?’

Knowing that this was probably a bad idea, I couldn’t just stand there and not say anything. 'Sir, Billy is a great guy and an amazing person. Don’t ever doubt him for one bit.’

Billy’s father shook his head. 'Nah, he’s a pussy. Not even close to a man that’s why I need to tough him up a little more, you know?’

As I saw Billy’s fist clench in the corner of my eye, I held onto his hand to comfort him. 'You’re wrong, sir. He’s a man that any guy would want to be and any girl would want.’

He smirked, looking at me holding Billy’s hand. 'Oh, son I get it. You’re hitting that aren’t you? Good choice.’

Not even a second passes when Billy threw his fist across his father’s face. As he fell to the ground, Billy took my hand and ran into my car.

'Shit…’ he sighed as I drove away from his house.

'I know I probably messed things up between you two… I’m so sorry.’ I kept my eyes on the road, regretting trying to fix things.

'You didn’t make anything worse for anybody. People like that will never change no matter what.’

Although I wanted to make eye contact with him but I was scared of his reaction. He’s only saying that to make me feel better but in reality I made a huge mistake. 'Do you want to just stay at my place?’

Billy chuckled, 'How am I going to stay with you?’

'Sneak up in my room like you always do.’

'Thanks babe but I’ll just go home later at night when he goes to bed.’

I stayed silent, not knowing what else to say. He then placed his hand on my thigh, 'Don’t beat yourself up. I appreciate you sticking out for me.’

'All I wanted to do was help, I’m sorry.’ Apologizing was all I could do at this point but it didn’t feel like it was enough.

'I’ve got an amazing girlfriend that stood up to my stupid, abusive father. That’s more than what anyone can ask for. I love you, Y/N.’ He said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.


End file.
